Graduation Gift
by Awesomo3000
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are all graduating from college tomorrow, and they're going to a party that night to celebrate before they leave. But Simon doesn't want to go; he wants to show the Chipette he loves his true feelings for her. Rated T for love emphasis on "LOVE"


**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with another AATC story! This time, Simonette.**

**In case you are wondering, this is my first ever AATC love story (emphasis on "love"). So I've decided not to be TOO descriptive to keep the T rating to this, otherwise my parents would murder me if they discovered me writing an M rated story. XD**

**I was inspired to write this by some of my favourite authors like TheDCStar, jessicaluvzchipmunks, ILuvTheChipmunks, and mpkio2. So I wanna thank you, guys, for giving me the inspiration! :)**

**Anyhoo, here is my Simonette LOVE story (CGI version, just so you know)! Hope you like it, please read and review!**

**Graduation Gift**

All the university students finally exited the science classroom and out of the University of California, Los Angeles in a stampede of eager feet. It was the end of the final year of university for these people and they were very excited to finally leave and go out into the world to take care of themselves.

One of these students was Simon Seville. After all these years, he still wore his round black glasses and signature blue sweater, even settling for a pair of chipmunk-suitable dark jeans to go with them. He calmly stepped out of the building and onto the campus, smiling in the bright sunlight as he took a deep breath of the fresh air, before sitting down on the wall.

He had been studying hard in his course of Chemistry and Biochemistry at this university for three years. Of course, his brothers and the Chipettes had also been studying here with him. Alvin had been doing Sports, due to his skills in football. Theodore, true to his other talents besides singing, had been studying Cooking. Brittany had been studying in Film, Television and Digital Media, with hopes to become a movie star. Eleanor, being artistic, had been studying Art, and Jeanette had also been doing Chemistry and Biochemistry alongside Simon. And as much as he had been enjoying it here, he was happy to be finally leaving.

"Hey, Simon." Said a voice. The blue clad chipmunk turned his head to see a tall boy about his age walking towards him. This boy had short black hair and wore a dark grey jacket over his light grey shirt.

"Oh, hi, Thomas." Simon said with a smile. Ever since he first came to this college, Thomas had become one of his first friends and his best friend.

"Glad to be out of college now?" he asked, as he kneeled down slightly so he was about Simon's eye height.

"Yeah. As fun as it was being here, I'm glad to finally leave this place. Y'know, run my own life. Make my own decisions." Replied Simon.

"Yeah, same here." Thomas responded, "Hey, Sarah and Derek are throwing a celebration party at the club tonight before we graduate tomorrow. You interested in coming?"

"Sure, sounds great!" said the blue clad chipmunk, "What time?"

"Starts at 9.40." Thomas replied, standing up, "I'll see ya there!" With that, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away into the crowd of people.

"Yo! Simon!" called a familiar voice. Simon smiled to himself as he turned to see Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes all walking towards him.

Like Simon, Alvin and Theodore both still wore their signature sweaters, with chipmunk-sized dark jeans to go with them. And the Chipettes looked even more beautiful grown up. They all still wore their signature clothes, Brittany with her pink leather jacket, Jeanette with her denim jacket, and Eleanor with her green shirt and spring green skirt. But Brittany's fringe had grown a little longer and sleeker, Jeanette has let her hair grow so she now had a longer ponytail, and Eleanor had lost a bit of weight and had grown her pigtails slightly longer. To Simon, Jeanette still looked as beautiful as she always had to him.

"Hey, Alvin." Simon replied with a smile, giving his brother a friendly pat on the back.

"Can you believe our years of college are finally over?" asked Eleanor happily.

"Yeah, I know." Simon responded, "And it's been three whole years since we started here."

"Time sure flies." said Jeanette, chuckling slightly, making Simon smile at her secretly. He still loved her cute laugh.

"Hey, you guys hear about Derek and Sarah's party tonight?" asked Brittany, breaking the short silence, "I heard everyone's going!"

"Yeah, I'm definitely going." Alvin said with a grin, snaking her paw around his female counterpart's waist, "If you are too, that is." Brittany smiled playfully back at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I definitely am, Alvie." She responded, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Simon smiled at them; Ever since they had all come to college, Alvin and Brittany had gotten even closer to each other and weren't afraid to show their relationship wherever they went. They had even… done it, a few weeks ago. And they had enjoyed it so much, they had done it a few more times after that. Luckily, Alvin was always prepared, using protection each time. Though Simon could tell that he was planning not to sometime soon.

"Me and Theodore are going too." Eleanor said, taking Theodore's paw and squeezing it slightly.

"Yeah, I can't wait, Ellie." He replied, smiling at her. When they had both come to college, he and Eleanor had taken their relationship up a couple of levels too. And about a week ago, Theodore had finally plucked up the courage to ask Eleanor if she wanted to do it. She had been unsure at first, but agreed in the end, and they both ended up enjoying it. Unlike Alvin and Brittany though, they hadn't kept doing it again and again. And Theodore had been very careful during the whole experience, making sure he remembered to use protection.

That meant Simon, being the shyest one about his relationship, was the only one of his brothers who hadn't done it with his female counterpart. And he felt a little embarrassed for it.

"Simon? Simon!" called Jeanette, snapping the blue clad chipmunk out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, are you coming to the party tonight too?" Jeanette asked him, "I am." Simon thought to himself; on one hand, he did want to go, since it might be the last time he may see his friends and brothers for a while. But on the other hand, he wanted to try and pluck up the courage to spend his last night at college with Jeanette. But his panic got the better of him.

"Yeah, of course." He replied before he could stop himself, mentally kicking himself.

0o0o0o0

Later that evening, it was now 8.15pm. And in him and his brothers' dorm, Alvin and Theodore were all getting ready for the party tonight. Alvin was rummaging through the closet, trying to find something "cool" to wear to impress Brittany. And Theodore was in the bathroom, busy trying to make himself look his best for Eleanor.

But Simon was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He really did want to show his true feelings to Jeanette. The farthest they had gone with their relationship was just smiling and kissing, the small stuff, whereas his brothers had been kissing, gone on dates and even done it. He felt like the odd one out. The truth was that he was scared. Scared that Jeanette might think of him as a pervert if he asked her and reject him. Scared if she did say yes, he would accidently hurt her during the experience. Scared he may get her… pregnant. He just didn't have a clue what to do.

"Hey, Si!" called Alvin over from the closet, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Simon, sitting up on the bed. His brother reached into the closet and pulled out two smart-looking party suits.

"Which suit do you think I should wear to the party tonight?" he asked, "The white one, or the red one?" Simon looked at both of them before speaking.

"Uh, I'd probably go with… the white one." He replied, "It would go good with one of your red ties." He then lay back down on the bed again. Alvin stared across the room at his spectacled brother curiously before laying the suits down on his bed. He then walked across the room to Simon's bed, jumping up and sitting on the edge.

"Simon, are you feeling alright?" he asked. Simon turned his head to look up at the red clad chipmunk.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"I dunno, you've just been quiet for most of the evening." Alvin responded, "Is something wrong?" Simon looked at his brother for what seemed like a minute, before he sighed deeply and sat up on his bed.

"Alvin… can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." His brother replied. Simon breathed in deep before speaking.

"Y'know when you and Brittany first…" He paused, thinking of the right words to say, "Uh, you know, did it?" Alvin smiled as the memories came back to him.

"Yeah. Best night of my life." He said, staring off into space happily. He then snapped back into reality and turned back to his brother.

"Well… I just wanna know, uh…" Simon fidgeted with the edge of his blue sweater, feeling a little embarrassed, "…Um, what was it like?" Alvin paused for a moment, remembering his experience before speaking.

"It was just… amazing." He responded, "I've never felt more alive in my life. It hurt slightly at first, but it became more relaxing and I started to enjoy it more. In the end… we both loved it." He then turned back to look at his brother.

"That answer satisfy you?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Simon replied, scratching the back of his head, "And also, uh… how did you not get her… y'know, pregnant?"

"Well I used protection obviously. But I went slowly at first, then got a little faster, to the point where she loved it." Alvin explained, "And I was really careful not to go _too_ fast, or…" He then stopped talking and looked across at his brother, slightly confused.

"Why are you asking me these questions anyway, Simon?" he asked. Both Simon's blue eyes widened at that question.

"Uh, it's, um, well… I just, err…" he stuttered helplessly, trying to think of a convincing answer. Alvin looked at him before smiling knowingly and folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, you want to do it with Jeanette, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Simon's eyes widened again.

"Pfft, what?" he laughed, trying unsuccessfully to brush it off as ridiculous, "No, of course not, I just, uh…"

"Really?" asked Alvin with a grin, clearly not convinced. Simon stayed silent for a couple of seconds before finally sighing.

"Yes." He admitted quietly. Alvin smiled some more.

"Way-hey-hey!" he said jokily, nudging his brother with his elbow, "Way to go, Casanova." This joke made Simon's skin blush scarlet under his brown fur. Then Alvin stopped when he remembered something.

"But we're graduating tomorrow." He said, "And Derek and Sarah's party is tonight, which you said you wanted to go to." Simon sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I panicked, so… I said I was going to the party." He explained, "It's just… you and Theodore have done it and I feel like the odd one out. I really want to show my feelings to Jeanette, like you and Theo did with Brittany and Ellie. But… the truth is, I'm scared."

"Scared?" asked Alvin curiously, "Of what?"

"Of hurting Jeanette, or getting her pregnant." Simon replied, "And that she might reject me, thinking I'm a pervert if I ask her." Alvin then nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right." He muttered.

"Yeah." Simon responded sheepishly, "So I just wanted to ask for some tips from you. I just… wanna make this special for her, y'know."

"Oh." Was all Alvin could say, "Well… don't worry, Simon. I know you, and you would never hurt Jeanette in any way." Simon looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Thanks." He said, "But what if she accidently gets…"

"She won't if you're really careful, Si." Alvin interrupted, "And you're always careful at everything. Homework, study, tests, getting stunts right onstage. So you'll be careful when you do it, I promise." This kind comment made Simon smile at the red clad chipmunk again.

"Thanks. Again." He replied, "But what if she rejects me and thinks I'm a pervert?" Alvin paused for a minute, trying to find the right thing to say.

"She won't, cos you're not like that." He said at last, "You're kind, smart, calm, and you'll _never_ be like that." Simon thought about this for a moment. He smiled when he realised that Alvin was right.

"You're right. Thanks, Alvin." He responded.

"Have I ever not been right?" asked Alvin with a jokey grin, "Don't answer that." That made Simon chuckle slightly.

"Okay." He said, "So I guess that means I'll have to give the party a miss."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll just tell them you got sick and stayed here." Alvin replied, smiling kindly at his brother, who smiled back.

"Thanks. Okay, any other tips?" asked the blue clad chipmunk.

"Yep." His brother responded with a proud smile. A few minutes later, Alvin had explained everything Simon needed to know about doing it and how to be careful and how to set the mood etc.

"Okay, that's all good?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfect. Thanks for that, Alvin." Simon said, smiling, "Now I just need one more thing."

"And what's that?" Alvin asked. Simon looked at him like he was completely clueless, until he finally understood what his spectacled brother meant. Alvin then went over to the other side of the room and reached under his bed, pulling out a box. He then lifted up the lid, revealing loads of packets of condoms, all different sizes and colours. The sight made Simon's blue eyes widen.

"Whoa, you seriously need to get a hobby." He muttered, making Alvin laugh.

"I know. Alright, now what… size are you?" he asked. Pausing for a moment, and blushing under his fur a little bit, Simon thought before he finally said his size. Alvin then rummaged through the box, until he finally pulled out two Medium-sized condoms, one of them a red colour.

"Normal condom for normal sex?" Alvin asked, gesturing to the one in his right paw, "Or fruit flavoured, just in case…" He gave a smile and little eyebrow raise, making Simon blush bright red under his fur.

"Uh, um, normal." He said at last, "Not fruit flavour. Y'know, cos, Jeanette's not… Brittany. No offense." That made Alvin chuckle a bit.

"None taken, lovebird. Alright, here ya go." He said, tossing Simon the normal one. He then put the fruit flavoured one back inside the box with the others and put the lid on, shoving the box back under his bed.

"Also, uh, what does it… feel like?" Simon asked his brother, staring unsurely at the condom he held between his fingers. Alvin stopped and stared at him like he was insane.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, "Simon, I'm not gonna tell you what wearing a condom feels like!"

"Oh, come on." The blue clad chipmunk pleaded, "I need to be sure. Besides, you're the expert at this kind of stuff." Alvin stared at him before sighing deeply.

"Alright, fine." He muttered, "It feels smooth, rubbery and a little bit sticky. There, happy?"

"Much." Simon replied, before looking back at the condom he was holding.

"So y-you think I'm… ready for this?" he asked nervously. Alvin smiled kindly and gave his brother a gentle pat on his back.

"I know you are, Simon." He responded.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the Chipettes' dorm, the girls were busy getting ready for the party too. Brittany was busy in the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower with the door shut. Eleanor was trying on different green dresses, to see which one best suited her. And Jeanette was looking at herself in the mirror, gently applying lipstick and working on her hair to make sure it didn't look messy.

Just then, her purple iPhone beside her bed bleeped lightly, as the screen lit up. Jeanette put down the lipstick and went over to the bed, picking up the phone and looking at the screen. It read "One new message from: SIMON". Curious, Jeanette opened up the new message and read through it:

_Hey, Jen. xx_

Jeanette smiled and texted back to her male counterpart:

_Hi, Simon. :) What is it? xx_

She waited for a minute before her iPhone bleeped with a new message from Simon:

_Do u think u could come to my dorm tonight? around 9.30? xx_

Jeanette's violet eyes widened slightly in confusion, before texting back:

_Y? xx_

_It's a surprise. Xx_

She was completely puzzled at this, but Jeanette texted back nonetheless.

_Well… alright. xx_

_Gr8! C u then. :) xx_

_Okay. :) xx_

Jeanette then turned off her iPhone and went back to the mirror, still thinking about that peculiar message that Simon had sent her. What was this surprise that he had for her? Whatever it was, it sounded quite important.

0o0o0o0

Simon nervously turned off his iPhone and put it back on the side of his bed, Alvin smiling proudly at him as he did so. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Theodore stepped out. His usually untidy hair was now perfectly combed straight and he was dressed in a dark grey suit with a smart dark green tie.

"Whoa, nice suit, Theodore!" Alvin complimented, giving his younger brother two thumbs up.

"Yeah, I like it, Theo." Simon added, impressed by his brother's smart new look.

"Well, I wanna look my best for my last night with Ellie." The chubby chipmunk replied, smiling at his brothers, "You excited for the party, Simon?" Simon's smile faded slightly at Theodore's question, before he gave him the answer.

"Uh, actually, Theo, um…" he stuttered slightly, "I've decided I'm… not coming. Tell Thomas I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Theodore's smile drooped from his face.

"Aww, why?" he asked, sounding disappointed, "It is your last night here, possibly the last time you'll be with us in a long time." Simon paused for a couple of seconds before replying.

"I… have my reasons." He responded, acting natural. Alvin leant across to his chubby little brother, giving him a little nudge on the shoulder and a silent wink. Theodore then smiled back at him and nodded in understanding, making Simon blush once again.

0o0o0o0

Later, at around 9.30, the Chipettes were all waiting outside the Chipmunks' door to their dorm. All three of them were wearing lipstick and makeup and dressed in sparkling beautiful party dresses with matching skirts, each one their signature colour.

Finally the door opened up, revealing the three chipmunks. Alvin and Theodore were both dressed in their smart suits, Alvin in his white one and Theodore in his dark grey one. And they both had a tie their signature colour. Simon, however, was dressed in his signature blue sweater with dark jeans, making Jeanette seem even more confused.

"Wow, Theo, you look handsome!" Eleanor said, taking her male counterpart's paw.

"Thanks, Ellie. And you look beautiful." He replied kindly, making the green clad Chipette blush under her blonde fur.

"My God, you look gorgeous." Alvin said with a wink, staring at Brittany's beautiful pink dress.

"Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself, Alvie." Brittany responded, grinning at him. Alvin rolled his eyes playfully at Brittany calling him by his pet name.

"Whoa, hehe." Simon stuttered, nervously scratching the back of his head, "Wow, Jeanette, I… you really look… amazing." Jeanette blushed like mad under her chestnut fur at Simon's comment.

"Th-thank you, Simon." She replied, smiling at him, "And you look… uh, casual." Simon blushed slightly, having almost forgotten that he wasn't dressed in his party suit.

"Y-Yeah." He responded sheepishly, "There's a reason for that."

"So, um, about the, uh, surprise?" asked Jeanette curiously.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." Simon replied, gesturing to the inside of the dorm. Jeanette inquiringly stepped inside, flattening down the crinkles in her dress with her paws.

"You mean you're not coming?" asked Eleanor.

"Uh, no, it's fine. You guys go on." Simon said, waving his paw in dismissal, "We'll be fine." With that, Alvin shut the door behind him and him and Theodore began to walk down the hall towards the door, their girlfriends holding onto their arms.

"What is the surprise all about?" whispered Brittany into Alvin's ear. Her question was met with a wink and an eyebrow raise from her male counterpart. She then grinned, nodding understandingly.

"Let's hope Simon doesn't chicken out." Alvin whispered back jokily, making the pink clad Chipette giggle.

0o0o0o0

Inside the Chipmunks' dorm, Simon gestured for Jeanette to sit down on the bed next to him. Curiously, she complied. Simon was now beginning to get really nervous, but he couldn't back out now. He had to be brave for this. He was now a man, so now he was going to _be_ one.

"So what is this surprise you wanted to show me, Simon?" asked Jeanette. Simon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the purple clad Chipette.

"Jeanette… the truth is, I don't want to go to Derek and Sarah's party tonight." He confessed, making Jeanette's eyes widen slightly.

"Then why did you say you did?" she asked, confused.

"My mind was on other things and I panicked when you asked me," Simon explained, "So I said yes, since you were going, cos I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Other things?" asked the spectacled Chipette, "What other things?" Simon paused for a minute, before exhaling deeply. He felt her flinch in surprise as he then gently took Jeanette's paw in his and looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Jeanette, I want to spend my last college night here with you." He said softly, "I love you, Jeanette. You're the best thing in my life that ever happened to me. And I thought it might be a good idea for us to take our relationship to another level." Jeanette's eyes widened slightly as it all began to come together.

"Simon… are you asking me…?" Simon nodded silently in response.

"Yes. I thought if Alvin and Theodore are developing their relationships, we might aswell too." He continued gently, "I am shy about our relationship, but I really do love you, Jeanette, and I want to express my true feelings for you. I really don't want you to think I'm a pervert for asking this, but… Jeanette, do you want to do… it?" He then closed his eyes, waiting for her answer. He could tell from the long silence that she was in shock. He clenched his eyes tighter, dreading what he thought her answer might be.

"…Yes." Jeanette replied quietly. Both Simon's eyes opened in surprise. He then slowly lifted his head up to look at her.

"R-R-… Really?" he asked. Jeanette slowly nodded in reply.

"Yes." She responded again, "Cos the truth is… I've wanted to take our relationship to higher levels too. But like you, I've been too shy to ask." Simon looked at his female counterpart before smiling and placing his paw on her cheek.

"Then I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought." He replied jokily, making Jeanette giggle.

"I guess so." She said, smiling at him. They both remained silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Simon broke the silence.

"So, um… you wanna do it?" he asked, smiling slightly nervously. Jeanette grinned flirtatiously back at him, then leant into his ear.

"Take me." She whispered lovingly. With that, Simon got up off the bed and walked over to the light dial on the wall. He then turned it so the light in the room dimmed slightly, turning the room half lit-half dark. Then Simon turned on his iPod docking station by his bedside and selected one of the songs. When the peaceful clarinet music began to play softly from the speakers, Jeanette smiled as she instantly recognised the gentle and relaxing song as Songbird by Kenny G.

"Wow, you're really prepared for this, Simon." She complimented, making Simon scratch his head, a bit embarrassed. They both sat on the bed looking at each other.

Finally, both chipmunks wrapped their arms around each other, their lips crashing together. The kissing instantly became a heated wrestling match of lust, passion and love. Behind the kissing, Jeanette moaned in a mix of happiness and pleasure as Simon's paws moved up and down her back, caressing it as her fingers gently played with the fur on the back of his head. The two of them both lay down on the bed under the covers, Simon on top of Jeanette and kissing her with passion.

"Mmm, Simon…" she moaned as his tongue slowly slithered around inside of her mouth. The makeout session lasted for two whole minutes, both of them never wanting it to stop. Just then, Simon pulled away from Jeanette and sat up, making her pout slightly. But her pout instantly went away when Simon took off his blue sweater, exposing his furry chest. Jeanette smiled and her eyes widened in amazement.

"My God, you're so… handsome." She managed to breathe with astonishment, as her paw gently felt Simon's chest. Grinning flirtatiously at her, the spectacled chipmunk leant down, ready to start the kissing again. But Jeanette gently pushed him away slightly, earning her a small frown from her counterpart. Then Jeanette smiled coyly, reaching down and pulling off her sparkly purple skirt, baring everything below her waist. Simon stared, unable to speak, making Jeanette smile more. When Jeanette was wearing her skirts, he had only seen up to her legs. But now here he was, staring at the exposed bottom half of her body.

"Like what you see?" asked Jeanette playfully, as Simon continued to stare, intrigued. He then smiled down at her as she lay on the bed.

"Do I ever?" he replied, stroking one of her legs. Simon then leant down and began kissing her again, resuming the making out. The spectacled Chipette moaned in content as Simon snaked his paws down her sides and to below her waist. Jeanette then moved her own paws around in circles on Simon's bare back. During the lustful kissing, Simon's paws sneakily reached under the edges of Jeanette's shiny purple top and pulled it up and over her head, then tossing it to the floor like it was trash. As Simon pulled away slightly, his eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. He was in nothing but his jeans on top of Jeanette, who was now completely naked. To him, she now looked even more gorgeous than when she was clothed.

"…Wow." He managed to breathe out at last, blushing bright red under his fur, "You're beautiful, Jeanette." His female counterpart too blushed under her chestnut fur at this comment, and then she smiled up at him.

"Go ahead." She said coyly. Simon's blue eyes widened again.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. His question was met with a nod from Jeanette. So, hesitantly, Simon lifted up one of his paws and shakily rested it down on Jeanette's exposed chest. His beating heart instantly calmed down as he gently stroked her chest, making her moan quietly in pleasure. While doing this, Simon leant in again, his lips kissing her furry chest and slowly working down toward her stomach. He kept going down until his lips finally found the spot he was looking for and kissed it deeply and passionately. This made Jeanette gasp and then moan in happiness.

"Ahh… oh, God…" she moaned, a relaxed smile on her face. As he kept kissing it, Simon's paws then slid off Jeanette's chest and onto her bare back, stroking it gently. After a full minute of kissing the space between her legs, the spectacled chipmunk then went back up to kissing his naked counterpart on the lips deeply. As the kissing session carried on, Jeanette's paws reached out and pulled off Simon's last bit of clothing he was wearing; his dark jeans. She then threw them off the bed onto the floor along with the other pieces of chipmunk clothing. Now there they were, lying on the bed, both of them now fully nude.

"Are you ready?" asked Simon, reaching across to his bedside and picking up the condom packet Alvin had given him earlier. Jeanette smiled up at him in a flirtatious manner.

"Let the fun begin." She whispered into his ear. With that, Simon gently tore open the top of the packet and reached down to place the condom. When he had done so, Jeanette gently placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Now go slowly, Simon." She said, looking into her counterpart's eyes, "This is my first time." Simon nodded in understanding.

"I will." He replied softly, "Now when I… insert it, it will hurt at first. But the pain will go away as it carries on. Okay?" Jeanette nodded back.

"Okay." She responded.

"Alright, ready?" asked Simon again, just to be sure. Jeanette smiled up at him.

"Ready." She replied, opening her legs out slightly. Simon breathed in and then breathed out.

"Okay then, here goes." He said. With that, he gently inserted his little friend into Jeanette's. Instantly, the chestnut furred Chipette flinched and opened up her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a tiny little gasp of air. Simon quickly retracted.

"Sorry." He said, worried he had hurt her.

"No, no, I'm fine, really." Jeanette responded, "It just hurt a bit, that's all. Do it again." So Simon hesitantly inserted it again. This time, Jeanette's reaction was a little calmer. She tensed up a little bit at first but soon relaxed. She gave out little moans of pleasure as Simon slowly and gently inserted and moved his little friend in and out of Jeanette.

"Mmm, that feels good." She moaned happily, "Keep going." So Simon did, this time going a little bit faster. This caused Jeanette to moan a little louder than before.

"You okay?" asked Simon, just in case he was hurting her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright, Simon, don't worry." She replied between moans, "Don't stop, keep going." So the spectacled chipmunk did so, making her moan in pleasure even more.

"God, I love you, Simon." She whispered as Simon went in and out.

"I love you too, Jeanette." He whispered back, leaning forward to give her a little kiss on her lips. This time, he began to go faster. This made the naked Chipette throw her head back and open her mouth, letting out little squeals as Simon did so.

"Oh, my God!" she cried in ecstasy, clenching the bed sheets with her paws, "Oh, God! Keep going!" Seeing she was beginning to really enjoy this, Simon went faster, making Jeanette let out big gasps of air. This lasted for almost a whole minute, before the two of them finally rolled over, this time Jeanette sitting on top of Simon. She pulled the covers off them both, threw them onto the floor and then gently bounced up and down on his hips, throwing her head back and biting her bottom lip to try and prevent her screams of happiness from escaping. As she did this, Simon gently ran his paws up and down Jeanette's sides until they both came to rest on her hips as she bounced, making her silently squeal with joy behind her shut lips. The chestnut coloured Chipette then lay on top of Simon, centimetres from his face, making him blush like mad under his brown fur. She smiled then kissed him full on the lips as she kept going.

"Mmm… Oh, Simon…" she moaned again as she continued gently moving her body up and down. This made Simon open up his mouth and let out a tiny gasp of air. Jeanette slowed down slightly.

"Sorry." She said, "That was a little _too_ fast, wasn't it?" Simon looked up at his female counterpart, before smiling and kissing her on the side of her neck, making Jeanette tense up and moan quietly in content.

"Nope." He replied, grinning. Smiling back at him, Jeanette sat up and then turned around, so that she was now lying on top of Simon on her back. Reading her mind, Simon inserted his little friend into her again and began thrusting once again. Jeanette moaned loudly in pleasure as both of Simon's paws clutched and stroked her furry chest. With each thrust, a big gasp of pleasure escaped from Jeanette's mouth.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, as Simon kept thrusting again and again, "Keep going!" As he did, one of his paws slid off the nude Chipette's chest, down her waist and to the side of her right buttock, grasping it, which made her gasp even more.

"Ah! Oh, God!" Jeanette breathed out, as Simon gently squeezed it slightly, still thrusting and kissing her neck passionately. After a full minute of kissing, thrusting and gasping, the two of them rolled over on the bed again. This time, Jeanette was on her paws and knees with Simon behind her.

"You alright?" asked Simon, just to make sure she was fine.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeanette replied, almost breathless from the whole experience, "I'm ready." She then opened up her legs slightly. So with that, Simon gently clutched his female counterpart's hips with his paws and then inserted his little friend into her once again. Jeanette gasped in pleasure as he inserted it in and out of her with each movement.

"My God, that feels good…" she gasped, "Keep going." So Simon continued bucking his hips, this time going faster. Jeanette instantly opened up her mouth, moaning in contentment as she buried her face into the pillow.

"Ahh, Simon…" she moaned quietly as the spectacled chipmunk carried on going. A few moments later, he then thrusted his little friend in and out of Jeanette, faster and faster. In reaction to this, the naked Chipette shot upright and opened her mouth to scream, only to let out a little, almost inaudible squeal.

"Ah! Oh, my God!" she cried in ecstasy, "Oh, God! Ah! Don't stop!" Clutching her chest with his paws, Simon thrusted against Jeanette's back again and again, each time making her gasp loudly in happiness. He kissed the side of her neck as he went faster, making Jeanette almost scream in pleasure.

After almost five minutes, Simon finally did one more big thrust, making Jeanette let out a long gasp. Finally relaxing after the incredibly long and amazing sex session, the two of them fell forward onto the bed, both panting and their fur drenched in sweat. Jeanette lay on her stomach on the bed, breathing deeply, Simon gently lying on top of her and running his paws down her sides, causing her to moan quietly. The Chipette then turned her head to the right and allowed Simon to lean in and kiss her on the lips. Both of them then rolled over onto their backs so they were lying next to each other. They lay there for almost a minute, both naked and panting heavily. Simon was resting the back of his head on his paws and Jeanette had both of her paws resting on her bare stomach. Finally Simon spoke up.

"Wow." He breathed, "That was… incredible."

"Yeah, I know. That was without a doubt the best night of my entire life." Jeanette replied, still panting, "You were amazing." Simon chuckled slightly.

"So were you, Jeanette." He responded, smiling across at her. Jeanette straightened her purple glasses and smiled back.

"Thanks. I've never felt so good in my life." She said between her pants, "I felt so… alive."

"So… I didn't hurt you in any way?" asked Simon. The chestnut furred Chipette giggled at his worriedness, and reached across to take his paw in hers.

"No. I loved it, Simon." She replied, smiling, "I really did." Just to be sure, Simon checked his little friend. The end of the condom hadn't split.

"Well, thank God for that." He said, chuckling a little bit, "We went a bit… Alvin and Brittany there, didn't we?" This mad Jeanette giggle again.

"Yeah, we kinda did." She responded, her paw still in Simon's, "But we loved it." Grinning, Simon then reached across to his bedside table and held up another condom he had secretly snuck out of Alvin's box. He rolled onto his side, his right paw holding the fresh condom and the other playing with Jeanette's hair, making her giggle.

"Another round, madame?" he asked, still grinning. Jeanette looked at him for a bit before smiling at him flirtatiously.

"I'm all yours." She replied, rolling on top of him.

**Well that's my Simon and Jeanette LOVE story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! :) Please read and review! **

**And please tell me how you thought that was for my first LOVE story and any ways I could make it better, should I do another.**

**Also, same as always, I have a new poll up on my profile, so go take a vote on it! :)**

**Until my next AATC story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
